Conversation with the TARDIS
by TARDISgirl192
Summary: The Doctor thinks he's better off alone. The TARDIS thinks otherwise. Post Journey's End


**A/N: Thought I'd post my second one-shot. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill....**

**

* * *

**

Conversations with the TARDIS

Sparks flew from the console and the Doctor groaned and picked himself off the floor.

_I wouldn't have to fix the TARDIS if Davros hadn't come back from the dead and started stealing planets._ As soon as he started thinking about that incident, the memories came flooding back.

He visibly shuddered and groaned again as he looked at the back of his singed hand, then at the pair of singed wires.

He ran an unburnt hand through his hair in frustration and set the sonic screwdriver to fix wires. He set to work fixing the wires when the TARDIS decided to speak up.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you still had a companion." The TARDIS said calmly in the Doctor's mind.

The Doctor scowled slightly as he started to reattach the third wire. "It's not like I actually choose to be alone." He mumbled as he reconnected a wire to a glass tube. The tube glowed gold, then suddenly turned red and a siren started to sound.

The Doctor started to panic, getting up and pressing various buttons on the console. It sparked again and he sighed in frustration.

"You know what, I'm better off alone, because that's how I always end up." He said as he picked up a spanner.

"Oh come on, you do better with people-specifically humans-around and you know it." The TARDIS said as the Doctor continued to tinker.

"And the resent trend is attractive women who one way or another stroke your ego." The TARDIS said and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"That's not entirely true; Donna could put me back in my place at the drop of a hat." He said with a slight laugh.

He sighed again, thinking about Donna. "She was a good-scratch that-great companion. And I just wish I could have had more time with her, 'cause she was like the big sister I never had." He said with a very sad look in his eye.

"Yeah, you two always fought, but you could tell that you did actually care for each other." The TARDIS said in a caring tone. "Plus it was good fun to watch you two go at it." The TARDIS said with a laugh, to which the Doctor just rolled his eyes.

The Doctor then laughed, "You and your hobbies."

"Hey, I need something to do while you are off saving the universe and what not."

The Doctor got up, and sat down in the captain's chair, descending into a bout of depression just by thinking about Donna.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least Martha still knows who you are/ isn't on a parallel earth." The TARDIS said bluntly.

"Yes, but she has a fiancé and a career with UNIT and can't just go off travelling all wily nilly." The Doctor said, gesturing with the sonic screwdriver, clearly depressed.

"Sarah-Jane has a job and a son, Jack is head of Torchwood 3, and I'm left in the dust." The Doctor said, getting up. He stomped around the console and resumed trying to fix the TARDIS.

"And the pity fest continues..." The TARDIS said with a bored tone. The Doctor ignored her and continued fiddling with the piece of machinery in his hand.

"And then there's Rose..." The TARDIS said, trailing off.

"Yeah, I left my Rose on another world, with my no good, half Donna, tee shirt wearing, suit stealing, vengeance taking, important sentence finishing, meta-crisis self!" The Doctor shouted, wanting to find a way back there just so he could kick his meta-crisis self's butt. "The only problem is I willingly let her go." The Doctor said, going from angry to sulking in nothing flat.

"Donna was right; you are a great big outer space dunce!" The TARDIS said, which made the Doctor raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know about that conversation?" The Doctor asked pressingly.

"So I check up on you now and then." The TARDIS admitted. "I want to know when you need to make a quick escape from rampaging hordes, and Donna says the funniest things." The TARDIS explained. The Doctor nodded, attaching the piece of machinery to a blue wire.

"All you've done is prove that I'm better off alone." The Doctor said as he backed away as there was another shower of sparks.

"Look, stop sulking and go find another companion, because I have had it with moping around and not getting anything done, it was bad enough with your ninth self!" The TARDIS shouted, clearly annoyed. The Doctor stared off into space, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Companions will always leave no matter what, but you always find more, at least as long as there are smart Humans around. And besides, you'll always have me." The TARDIS said as the Doctor put something in underneath the console.

"You know what, you're right; I'm going to go find myself a companion, time to scan for disasters that need fixing." The Doctor said as he got up, a determined look on his face.

He looked at the console when he realized that everything was in working order again. "Did you purposely refuse to fixed so you could help me get out of my sulky mood?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"Yeah, it was really the only way." The TARDIS confessed. "You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"No. No, well maybe a little, well-no, thank you." The Doctor said as he set the coordinates for Earth. The TARDIS spun through the Time Vortex and a familiar grinding noise could be heard in that particular part of London.

The Doctor smiled as he stepped out of the TARDIS, wondering who would be around the next corner, literally.

The End


End file.
